How To Lift A Curse
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: When Natsu is cursed he turns to Lucy for help lifting it.


Nobody had seen Natsu at the guild for several days and Happy couldn't tell them why because he, Carla and Panther Lily went to see the other Exceeds for a couple of weeks. Lucy was worried about him and finally decided she was going to go check on him. She made her way through the woods to his and Happy's cottage. Knocking on the door brought no real answer and so she was about to turn and leave when she heard a groan.

Worried for him, she turned back and pushed open the door, finding Natsu lying on the couch. "What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked, startling the Dragon Slayer into a semi-sitting position. "Lucy?! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "I was worried about you, you haven't been to the guild hall in days! Wait how did you not smell me coming?" Lucy questioned. Natsu stood up, a little unsteady as he rshed to the door and closed it behind her.

After looking out all his windows to ensure they were alone, he said "I'll tell you, but you've got to swear that nobody else will ever find out, not even Happy!" Lucy cocked an eyebrow at him but said "Okay, I promise." Natsu nodded, knowing she didn't break her promises and said "So the day after Happy left I went out on a job by myself. It was successful, but the guy cursed me or something and I haven't been able to use any of my magic or heightened senses since!"

Lucy stared at him wide eyed and said "You mean you're weaker then me!?" Natsu nodded and Lucy was just starting to think how she could get used to this when Natsu broke into her thoughts and said "You've got to help me Lucy, you're my only hope!" Lucy sighed. Much as she would like to enjoy being stronger then him she knew that it wouldn't be the same if Natsu wasn't, well, Natsu. "How can I help?" she asked.

Natsu beamed at her and said "Thank you! Okay so the guy I caught should still be being held in Magnolia, see if you can find out either from him or the guards what he did to me!" Lucy nodded and left his house, Natsu locking the door behind her so he wouldn't have to deal with unwanted visitors. Lucy shook her head at the closed door, thinking "Only Natsu." before heading off into town.

She went to the place where all prisoners were held until they were either sentenced or sent to wherever they were going and asked if the one that Natsu had brought in a few days ago was still there. "Yes he is." The guard answered and Lucy asked "Might I speak with him for a minute?" The guard thought the request unusual but this was Fairy Tail after all so he allowed it.

Lucy made her way to the cell and the man within started laughing the moment he saw her guild mark. "So he wants to know what I did to him hmm?" the man cackled. Lucy feigned ignorance and said "Who are you talking about?" The man frowned and said "Don't play coy with me, I'm talking about the one who captured me and had me brought here! He is one of your guild mates."

Lucy perked up and said "Ah you must be the one Natsu captured, my Master sent me to check on you. Natsu has a habit of going overboard with his attacks and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Just as she was hoping, this seemed to thoroughly confuse the man. "Now, did he do any moves that you would consider, over the top?" Lucy questioned. The man slowly answered "Well, he did a lot of fire attacks." "Any that you would consider too far?" Lucy asked, writing down words in her notebook.

She always carried one on her in case she ever had a story idea come to mind and it was coming in handy with her scheme. "I believe he called it a roar? It hit not only me but some nearby buildings as well." Lucy frowned and said "Yeah, we've talked to him about using that in town, but he doesn't ever seem to really listen to us. I wish someone would teach him a lesson about fire safety, you wouldn't believe the clothes and other things I have lost to that guy!"

The man snickered and said "I did! I put a curse on him that can only be cured by a kiss of love, no way will someone as helpless as him ever get one!" Lucy laughed and stayed and questioned the man a bit longer before saying "Well I'll have to talk to Master about his fire usage again, thanks for taking the time to fill in this report with me." And with that she left.

She blushed at the thought of doing what the man said. She did love Natsu, but he was oblivious to her, would it still work? She decided just to tell him the kiss part of it and not the love part. She soon reached Natsu's place and tried the door but found it locked. Looking through the window she saw him asleep on the couch. She frowned before smirking at the window, turnabout was fair play after all.

Lucy swiftly climbed through his window and made her way over to the couch. This was perfect! She would just tell him it was something she needed to sprinkle on him or something and he would never need to know she kissed him! Leaning down, she kissed his cheek and immediately she could feel his higher body temperature returning. Natsu sat up so suddenly she almost didn't make it out of his way in time.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!" Natsu said, flames bursting onto each of his hands. Sniffing he finally noticed Lucy nearby and, dousing his flames, he said "Thanks Lucy! How did you do it?" Lucy smiled and said "I pretended to be gathering a complaint about you from the guy and tricked him into telling me what he did and how to cure you. It was something I needed to sprinkle on you. Natsu sniffed and frowned as he said "I don't smell anything different." "It was odorless and dried instantly when I put in on your skin." Lucy explained.

Natsu shrugged it off, before saying "Thanks again Lucy! Come on, let's go to the guild!" He took her hand and pulled her all the way there. As they were passing a carriage carrying the prisoner to the capital, Natsu heard him exclaim "How does he have his magic back, only love's first kiss could do that!" The man had seen him run by, but somehow didn't notice Lucy and he could sense the magic power coming off of Natsu.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, looking back at the carriage as Lucy looked at him questioningly. "What is it Natsu?" she asked. Her pink haired friend turned to her and suddenly his lips were on hers. She was surprised at first but soon returned it before he pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "Thank you Lucy, but why didn't you tell me how you really did it?" he asked. Lucy blushed as she asked "How did you know?" Natsu smiled and said "Guess who was in the carriage we just passed."

Lucy knew it was one to transport prisoners so she said "Oh." Natsu chuckled and then said "I love you Lucy." Lucy blushed and said "I love you too Natsu." They kissed again before Natsu took her by the hand and said "Come on, let's go to the guild to celebrate!" "What are we celebrating?" Lucy asked as she kept pace with him. "Us." Natsu said, grinning back at her as he pulled her along.


End file.
